In the event of an emergency water landing, aircraft typically have one or more life rafts that can be deployed to hold evacuated passengers. Conventional non-reversible rafts may be either deployed in a specific orientation to prevent inflation in an inverted position or may be able to be manually righted after an inverted deployment. While certain conventional life rafts are reversible, meaning they can be deployed and utilized to support evacuated passengers on either side of the life raft, these reversible life rafts often utilize orientation sensing technology and/or they have redundant features, which may add to the complexity and cost of the life raft.